If
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: Tentang Keinginan Naruto yang membuat seorang psikiater muda, Sasuke Uchiha, tercengang. Dark!Naruto, AU, bit OOC, hint slash di bagian akhir. First fic. RnR, please?


"_Pergi dari sini, monster!"_

"_Kau tidak akan diterima dimanapun kau berada, bo-dooh..."_

Jemari kecoklatan mengepal, mata biru menyorot dinding kesal.

"Semua karena kau—kalau kau tidak muncul dan membuatnya tersiksa karena melindungimu, ia tidak akan koma seperti ini!"

Testestes—air mata bercucuran.

"_BUNUH DIA!"_

Oo—O—oO

If

Oo—O—oO

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, dengan sedikit Mystery di bagian akhir

Rate: K+

Warning: dark!Naruto, AU, OOC. Hint _slash_ di bagian akhir. _Don't like? Don't read, please_.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Oo—O—oO

[Konoha _Koukou_*, X-B]

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.05, tetapi guru yang mengajar jam pelajaran pertama hari itu belum juga tiba. Yah, walaupun penghuni kelas tidak menganggap itu suatu masalah karena kebiasaan buruk guru berambut abu-abu yang hobi terlambat masuk sampai molor 40 menit dari waktu ketika bel berbunyi, sih.

Seisi kelas ribut membahas hal yang bermacam-macam (mulai dari obrolan para gadis tentang ketua OSIS yang menurut kabar burung berpacaran dengan wakilnya yang seorang _bishonen_ tipe imut, obrolan para lelaki tentang pertandingan sepakbola kemarin malam, dan sebagainya), kecuali seorang remaja lelaki berambut pirang jabrik yang duduk di pojok kelas sambil bertopang dagu dan memandang ke arah ke langit yang biru. Tubuhnya mungkin masih berada di dalam ruangan bercat putih yang dipenuhi oleh 27 orang siswa (yang mayoritasnya adalah lelaki, termasuk dirinya sendiri) itu, tapi pikirannya sudah melayang entah ke dunia apa.

Semua terasa seperti keadaan pasar saat ramai pembeli, hingga terdengar suara pintu yang didobrak dan penampakan seorang lelaki bermasker hitam (hingga menutupi separuh wajahnya, kalau boleh ditambahkan) yang muncul tiba-tiba di ambang pintu yang malang.

"Selamat pagi, murid-murid! Maaf mengecewakan kalian karena aku datang lebih awal pagi ini, tapi kita kedatangan seorang tamu—bukan murid pindahan, kalau itu yang ingin kalian tahu."

Teriakan para gadis yang meledak tak lama kemudian sudah cukup untuk mengembalikan si pirang jabrik dari alam lamunannya, dan membuatnya mengerjapkan mata kaget saat melihat 'penampakan' lain berupa sosok lelaki berambut hitam (yang menurutnya dengan model seperti pantat ayam jika dilihat dari belakang) dengan kulit pucat serta wajah yang mati ekspresi.

'Siapa dia?' mungkin adalah pertanyaan yang muncul di benak setiap orang yang ada di kelas itu, hingga sang wali kelas menepuk tangannya tiga kali dan meredamkan bisik-bisik tetangga di antara para murid yang dasarnya gampang penasaran kalau ada orang asing.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, dia bukanlah murid pindahan atau semacamnya. Atas permintaan Kepala Sekolah, maka ia yang seorang psikiater diminta datang kemari untuk, ehm, apa bahasanya ya..." Lelaki bernama Hatake Kakashi itu terdiam sejenak, memasang pose berpikir ala detektif yang sedang menyelesaikan kasus sulit. "...apapun itu. Yang penting, bergembiralah kalian karena dua jam pertama hari ini diisi dengan 'tugas' yang diberikan oleh Kepala Sekolah padanya—dengan kata lain, ulangan sejarah dibatalkan..." Yang terakhir ini mendapat sorakan gembira dari para murid, hingga ia tersenyum dan menyambungnya dengan; "...dan **dirangkap** dengan ulangan geografi **besok**."

Sukses membuat semangat para murid seperti bunga yang kekurangan air—layu, dan sebentar lagi akan mati.

Sekali lagi, pengecualian dibuat untuk si pirang bermata biru yang duduk di pojok kelas dan senyam-senyum sendirian sekarang ini.

Setelah si wali kelas pamit keluar dengan alasan 'panggilan alam' (tapi para murid tahu betul apa yang akan ia lakukan sebenarnya: 'menyepi' di atap sekolah sambil membaca novel Icha-Icha edisi terbaru yang baru dirilis minggu lalu), psikiater muda berkulit pucat bak patung mahakarya seniman terkenal itu langsung mengambil alih keadaan. Dengan suaranya yang dingin dan terkesan acuh tak acuh, ia meminta (atau lebih tepat memerintahkan) para penghuni kelas untuk mengeluarkan kertas selembar dan mengerjakan perintah yang ia tulis di _whiteboard_.

Perintah yang sukses membuat mulut para remaja itu jatuh ke lantai dengan sukses, karena terasa sangatlah _absurd_.

'_Tuliskan keinginan kalian saat ini'_

"Aku tidak perlu nomor absen kalian—cukup tulis nama lengkap di sudut kanan kertas dan jawaban dari pertanyaan ini."

Perintah yang mudah, namun terkesan menjebak.

Dan pada kenyataannya, perintah itu memanglah jebakan.

#

"Astaganagabonarjadisejuta... Itu cowok keren tingkat dewa, tapi autisnya juga setingkat sama kekerenannya..."

"Demi apapun—kenapa sih, nyaris semua cowok keren itu nyebelin?"

Komentar seperti itu berdengung di dalam kelas setelah bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Tapi seperti biasa, si pirang yang duduk di pojokan hanya bungkam seribu bahasa sambil bertopang dagu dan mata memandang ke arah langit yang biru.

Semua berlangsung begitu normal, hingga _speaker_ di sudut kelas berbunyi dan mengeluarkan suara psikiater emo yang mengetes mereka tadi.

Suara yang memanggil nama 'Uzumaki Naruto', dan memintanya untuk datang ke UKS saat itu juga.

.

.

"Jadi... kau yang menulis karangan ini?"

Si pirang sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepala, tanda bahwa jawabannya adalah 'iya'.

Alis si psikiater berkulit pucat naik sebelah, menghancurkan topeng emonya dalam sekejap. "Kau gagu?"

Bibir merah pucat membentuk lengkungan samar. Tak ada kata yang dikeluarkan, tapi yang bersangkutan tak juga mengangguki pertanyaan tersebut.

Jujur saja, hal itu mulai membuat si _noirette_ jabrik kesal.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku dalam waktu 15 menit jika kau tidak mau bicara, hah?"

Kepala dimiringkan, senyuman berubah menjadi seringaian. _Gesture_ tubuhnya seolah menantang sosok yang lebih tua untuk menjawab isyarat darinya—yang ia yakini tak akan mampu melakukan hal tersebut jika temperamennya pendek.

"Kalau kau tidak juga menjawab, akan kusarankan pada Kepala Sekolah untuk mengadakan uji nya—"

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku bicara sekarang, puas?"

Kali ini, seringaian kemenangan muncul di wajah sang psikiater. Bangga rasanya sudah membuat _blondie_ yang hobi berpura-pura gagu itu mengeluarkan suara hanya dengan satu kalimat yang berhubungan dengan satu hal yang ia takuti. Sambil memasang kembali tampang malasnya, keturunan adam bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu berkata, "Baiklah, _to the point_ saja. Bisa kau katakan kenapa kau ingin menjadi **psikopat**, sementara murid yang lain menuliskan keinginan untuk menjadi orang terkenal seperti cita-cita mereka?"

Alis pirang naik sebelah. "Itu karena pekerjaanmu sebagai psikiater atau atas suruhan Tsunade-_baachan_ atau hanya karena kau suka mengobrak-abrik rahasia orang, Tuan Psikiater?"

"Yang ketiga. Jawab saja pertanyaanku sebelum bel berbunyi dan kau tidak bisa bersantai memandang langit lagi karena berikutnya adalah pelajaran ekonomi, _Dobe_."

'Twitch'

"Dan apa alasanku untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, _Teme_?"

'Double twitch'

"Berani menantangku, pirang?"

Tangan kiri menggulung lengan seragam tangan kanan, bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian. "Siapa takut?"

Jika saja deheman dari Kepala Sekolah (yang entah kebetulan atau sengaja lewat) tidak mereka dengar, mungkin saja ruangan sederhana namun indah itu sudah menjadi medan perang antara dua _shinobi_—coret, lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto yang kodratnya musuhan sejak zaman baheula.

"Baiklah—jawab saja pertanyaanku sekarang, Uzumaki. Waktumu tinggal 10 menit jika tidak ingin terlambat masuk ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya."

Helaan nafas terhembus, tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Karena itu memang keinginanku sejak dulu, Uchiha."

Alis hitam naik satu. "...ulangi?"

Geraman terdengar jelas dari mulut si pirang dengan bekas luka yang membentuk kumis kucing di pipinya. "Itu-**memang**-keinginanku-sejak-dulu, _Teme_."

Mengacuhkan ejekan yang diselipkan di akhir kalimat, mulut yang biasanya diam dan hanya mengeluarkan kritikan pedas itu melontarkan satu pertanyaan yang muncul tiba-tiba di otaknya tanpa ia pikirkan dahulu kemungkinan akan jawabannya...

"Kenapa?"

...yang akan sangat ia sesali nantinya.

"Karena kalau aku adalah psikopat, aku tidak perlu takut untuk mengungkapkan kekesalanku pada mereka yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Selama ini, aku hanya bisa menangis dan terus menangis dan bersembunyi di balik topeng agar mereka mau memperlakukanku layaknya anak-anak lain—tapi aku salah. Mereka tetap, dan akan selalu menganggapku sebagai monster dan terus saja mengucilkanku seperti aku ini..." Alisnya bertautan, tangannya membentuk kepalan, "...seperti aku ini... adalah sampah yang tak lagi bisa didaur ulang... Sampah yang tidak pantas untuk dilirik apalagi didekati..."

...apakah itu air mata yang menuruni pipinya?

"Jika aku adalah psikopat yang tidak merasakan emosi apapun ketika membunuh, aku tidak perlu ragu lagi untuk menghabisi mereka yang sudah membuatku marah. Aku akan mencongkel bola mata mereka yang selalu menatapku dengan sinis itu dan menginjaknya sampai hancur; aku akan memotong lidah mereka yang selalu mengejekku dari balik punggungku dan memaksa mereka untuk memakannya sendiri; dan aku akan memenggal kepala mereka, menjadikannya pajangan di kamar hingga membusuk dan tak pantas lagi dilihat oleh siapapun—tapi belum cukup sampai di sana, karena aku akan memasang kepala itu di alun-alun kota dan menunjukkan pada siapapun bahwa aku juga bisa melakukannya."

Seringaian yang muncul di wajah manis itu bukanlah seringaian yang menyenangkan, pembaca sekalian.

"Aku akan menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa aku 'ada' dan hidup untuk membalas mereka yang sudah menyakiti satu-satunya orang yang peduli padaku."

Keheningan menyeruak. Tak ada yang berbicara hingga bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, "Jadi kau bertahan hidup selama ini... hanya untuk membalas dendam?"

Kedua alis pirang terangkat senang, bibir membentuk senyuman tanpa dosa setelah apa yang ia katakan barusan. "Singkatnya seperti itu." Ia beranjak dari kursi putih yang ia duduki, membungkuk hormat lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan santai seolah tidak mengatakan apapun yang mengerikan beberapa saat yang lalu—ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan sepasang mata hitam yang menatapnya ngeri dari balik topeng stoik milik sang _noirette_ pendiam yang menjadi lawan bicaranya tadi.

Mendadak, langkahnya terhenti saat sudah berada di depan pintu. Ia membalikkan badan. Bibirnya membentuk cengiran khas anak hiperaktif yang sudah lama tidak ia tunjukkan pada dunia sejak sosok berambut merah itu terluka karena melindunginya. "Terima kasih karena sudah meringankan bebanku, _Teme_. Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakannya pada seseorang selain diriku sendiri, tapi tidak pernah ada yang bisa kupercaya selain kau."

Dan setelah melambaikan tangan sambil mengucapkan salam perpisahan, ia menghilang di balik pintu—berlari kecil menuju kelasnya, tanpa sadar akan semburat merah di pipi sang Uchiha karena senyumannya tadi.

"...Dia benar-benar ingin meledakkan jantung seseorang, eh?"

#

Lima hari kemudian, beredar kabar bahwa si pirang yang 'berbeda' dari kebanyakan orang itu ditemukan tewas dengan menggantung dirinya di kamarnya sendiri menggunakan tali tambang yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana. Di cermin yang berada di samping pintu masuk kamarnya, tertulis pesan yang menggunakan darah sebagai tintanya:

'_Jika aku sudah kembali dari reuni bersama Gaara, aku akan membuat kalian semua merasakan apa yang kurasakan.'_

Dan sepuluh tahun sesudah kematiannya, seorang gadis berambut merah muda layaknya bunga sakura—sesuai dengan namanya; Haruno Sakura—ditemukan tewas dengan cara menggenaskan di alun-alun kota setelah dikabarkan menghilang selama seminggu lamanya.

Di punggungnya yang tak lagi terasa hangat, terukir sebuah pesan yang membuat suasana mencekam meliputi seluruh penjuru Kota Konoha:

'_Aku sudah kembali._'

.

.

#

The End?

* Konoha Koukou = Konoha High School alias SMU Konoha.

**A/N** (gak penting, cuma bagi yang ingin baca doang XP): FF pertama Tsuu, jadi mohon dimaafin kalau ada misstypo ataupun terkesan bikin Sakura menderita dan Sasuke OOC berat di akhir cerita. Maaf juga kalau ceritanya gagal total—maklum, stress karena di penghujung SMP alias kelas sembilan. Btw, kritik dan saran diterima dengan tangan terbuka dan lapang dada—tapi kalau flame... Ukh, semoga saja enggak ada...

**P.S**: Buat Fujiwara Ami-chan a.k.a Nee-chan, tengkyu udah mau bantu bikinin akun di sini! Dan plis, jangan ngejar saja sambil bawa vas bunga lagi gara-gara bikin Naru jadi psiko! #ngibritsebelumditimpuk


End file.
